


you are the sun

by Janusa



Series: most ardently [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Sunshine.It's the first thing that comes to Lena's mind when she sees her.Kara Danvers is simple if somewhat unconventional in her manners, or that's what Lena thinks when she first meets her.Or the Pride & Prejudice AU in which Lena is Darcy and Kara is Lizzie(there's not much pride or prejudice but there are girls in regency clothing)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: most ardently [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	you are the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.  
> This will be a series, I just wanted some Regency Supercorp, so I'll rewrite some of my fave scenes of the movie.
> 
> you can follow me on my tumblr @janusa if countless gifsets reblogs of supercorp and more queer ships is your thing. I also have a surfer!supercorp smau there if you like those.

_Sunshine_. 

It's the first thing that comes to Lena's mind when she sees her.

Blonde hair is braided into a crown with just a couple of hairs framing the young's woman's face.

Her face is sweet and delicate, a classic blue-eyed beauty but her body isn't delicate by any means. The sleeves of her pearl dress are supposed to soften the strong muscle beneath but, in Lena's opinion, they are failing miserably.

She's not sure for how long she's been staring but her ogling must be quite obvious because Sam turns from her conversation with Barney.

"What has caught your eye?" asks Sam, curious as always. However, her eyes stop their wandering on the woman next to the blonde. She looks a little bit older than Lena herself, maybe for a couple of years with short auburn hair, she's attractive in a sober way.

"Who are they?" is Barney who asks, his posture a little stiff but that's not rare, he tends to feel uneasy in crowded places.

"Remember that I have mentioned a Miss Alexandra in my letters?" 

Lena remembers, how could she not? At least Sam's five last letters have featured _lovely Alexandra_ , a young woman she had met when she went to the apothecary for a cough remedy.

Lena simply nods. 

"Well, that's her and her sisters."

"Then why don't you approach her?"

Sam gives her a serious look. 

"From what you have told me, you have chatted a couple of times. This is a ball, isn't its purpose to socialize?"

"Well, the ladies seem to think so too." offers Barney.

"What?" Sam and Lena ask at the same time.

"Miss Alexandra and her sisters, they are coming our way." he explains.

Sam turns her head so fast that Lena is sure she's pulled a muscle. Just as Barney said, this Miss Alexandra was walking towards them, along with the woman that had mesmerized her and two more girls; one brunette and one blonde. They cross the hall with striking rapidity, dodging groups of people, dancing couples, and even one or two invitations. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Samantha." Miss Alexandra says, lacking some of the confidence she had shown in her journey through the ballroom.

"Please, Sam is okay." Sam's voice is soft and she's slouched a little as if to match Miss Alexandra's height.

"Right, Sam." she corrects, darting her eyes between Barney, Sam, and her. If she's curious or assessing them, Lena's not sure, Sam notices too and she quickly proceeds to introduce them.

"Oh, these are my friends from London, Lady Lena Luthor, and Mister Barney Querl-Dox." Sam gestures with a hand. "And these are, Miss Alexandra, Kara, Nia, and Eve Danvers."

They exchange the usual pleasantries but to be honest, Lena is only half present during it, she's been half present since she heard Kara's name. Beautiful and simple, like her.

Sam and Miss Alexandra engage in conversation and leave to one of the adjoining rooms, the two younger sisters; Nia and Eve are talking with Barney, it doesn't go unnoticed for Lena how despite Barney's obvious discomfort at the two extroverted strangers, he keeps glancing at Nia.

Lena decides to better let her gaze wander over the ballroom. It's certainly not as big or opulent as the ones in London and there are people of all classes coming and going as they please. There's an inebriated woman by the refreshments table that by now is pouring more punch to her dress than her cup. Lena feels the need to wash her own pristine dress just from seeing her.

She knows she's focusing on these things to avoid looking at the woman to her side. She should have known it was useless.

"You dance, Lady Lena?" 

Lena hopes she sounds more composed than she actually feels. "Not if I can help it." 

Kara tilts her head in what Lena interprets as curiosity. "And why is that?"

"I'm afraid I'm not very skilled or gracious. I always end up injuring my partner in some way.

Kara laughs, a little too loud. It's improper but not a total unpleasant sound.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right partner." Kara says with a smile on her face. 

It's a sympathetic smile, meant to put her at ease in a place full of strangers but Lena doesn't need to be coddled; she navigates the waters of London's high society and nobility, this is nothing. 

Lena arches an eyebrow, all her attention back to the woman next to her.

"I am not a woman so prideful to put on others my lack of dexterity, Miss Danvers."

"And I wouldn't dream of saying such thing but I've learned from helping dad in his shop that if the parts of a mechanism don't fit correctly it won't work, no matter how exquisite the pieces may be."

"Then I just haven't found the piece that fits me?"

"It's a possibility."

"What would you advise me?"

Kara shrugs, the gesture is so breezy that in her mind she can see Lillian disapproving. 

"To try different pieces until you find the one that fits." 

They are having just an amenable conversation, there's no reason for Lena to overthink her words or feel strangely guilty when she voice them.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"What about we start with a dance?"

There's a voice like an echo in Lena's head warning her. Telling her that accepting this dance (or maybe Kara) is dangerous. 

Lena takes in the ballroom, some couples have dispersed and others are already occupying their places. Her logical side tells her there's nothing to fear; they wouldn't be the only unconventional pair from what she's observed, besides no one knows her here.

"Very good, Miss Danvers. Lead the way but don't say I didn't warn you."

Kara chuckles and is awfully charming.

Kara is an unexpected good dancer, her moves are clean and gracious, and she guides her with such certainty that Lena can't help but feel safe in her lead.

Lena is sure they dance wrongly, everybody changes their partner with the turns but Kara guides her back to her side with a (surprisingly) fluid twirl every time. 

They dance two more pieces, Lena tries to mainly focus on the motions of her feet after she steps on Kara twice. The woman not only turns out to be the best dance partner she's ever had but also the most talkative.

"Is it conversation a requirement for you in a dance?" she asks, a bit frustrated after missing a step and almost stumbling.

Kara hums. "Not really but I prefer it that way."

"Do you prefer it over sore feet?" Lena asks, looking up at her.

"That depends, is the conversation good?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm sorry but multitasking when one of the activities is dance is not one of my fortitudes."

The music stops at that moment, the musicians rearrange in their place in one of the corners of the ballroom to start playing again.

Lena's peripheral vision catches Barney being pulled by the arm into the dance hall by Nia. She's slightly bewildered by the brazenness of the girl, as well as the fact that Barney doesn't look reticent of joining.

The Danvers sisters are peculiar women, she thinks.

"A drink, Lady Lena?" asks Kara, taking a step back and already making her way towards the refreshments table.

"Of course."

As soon as their goblets are full of orange wine -one of Midvale’s many artisanal products- they walk around, looking for a place to sit for a moment, the place is packed; every chair and sofa occupied. Some of the tension in Lena’s body leaves, there’s something about the anonymity that provides a crowd that can either put her at ease or in a state of panic. 

They get to bottom of the stairs, Kara sits on the steps in an entirely unfeminine manner, Lena sits beside her, careful of leaving an appropriate distance. She sips her wine, the sweetness and citrus mingle better than she had expected with had expected, she lets the familiar burn of the liquor spread down her throat and then her whole body.

They stay quiet for a while, letting the noise wrap them and it’s good, comfortable even.

"What has brought you here?" asks Kara, turning her head to look at her. 

Lena tries to think about a diplomatic answer, an answer that doesn’t expose her.

"A change of scenery." she says, and it’s the truth, in a way. London is big and modern but with no real freedom. Lena felt suffocated and not only for the spreading havoc of industrialization; she has always endured and bore but this time she was so close to losing herself, only tethered by sheer will and her ever-present reluctance to show weakness. That’s one of the many reasons why she adds, "And since Sam got here she hasn't stopped talking about how wonderful Midvale is."

Kara’s eyes are intense and far too solemn for the bubbly image of her Lena had already made in her mind. “You will soon see, Lady Lena, that Midvale is one of a kind.”

Lena can’t help but smile, Kara’s expression is far too kind to not try to reciprocate in some way.

“I hope I can stay enough to see that for myself, Miss Danvers.”

"I don’t really care about formalities so if you feel comfortable, please call me Kara. There are four Miss Danvers but only one Kara, at least in Midvale."

Lena lifts her goblet and clinks it against the other woman’s, she's got the feeling that Kara Danvers, as well, is one of a kind.

"Then, Kara it is."


End file.
